The Warframes
by ambecca
Summary: Her name? She has a name, but she goes by Loki; the name of her Warframe. Follow her as she meets another Tenno for the first time. She's having flashbacks, but she doesn't know if they're her actual memories. Just a short little fanfic I wrote, inspired by Warframe. Enjoy!


Loki. Her living suit had saved her countless times against the Grineer and Corpus. I believe they first met on Terminus, Mercury. The very first, and most easy for the newly awoken Tenno. She had been going along, minding herself with her brand new Paris. She did the usual. Sneak into the Grineer ship and prepare her attack. Only, this time was a tad strange. As soon as she broke in, she felt someone standing behind her: Somewhere. Instead of a red dot on her scanner, a bright blue one appeared. Almost panicking, she whipped around in her suit. Wearing Loki made her seem male, tall, proud. Powerful.

I stayed quiet as I spotted another body blending into the dark shadows, forcing myself to lower into defense; one of my clawed hands reaching behind to grab the cool staff of Orthos Prime, the melee weapon. The only thing that stopped me was the loud voice echoing inside my head.

The Lotus.

She spoke of the past of the Tenno, that this odd person was another one of my kind. I was not to harm him in any way. Not like I could, anyway. She said our weapons and suits were designed for no sort of friendly fire. I carefully put my weapon away, standing up to Loki's full height to greet the other.

"The Lotus tells me you are fellow Tenno. Is this true?"

A wheeze, perhaps a raspy chuckle. "Indeed I am. I assume this is the first time you have met anyone else?" I let my silence answer for me. "Yes, I thought so. You are Loki, and I am Ash. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your voice does not match your suit. Are you a girl?" This time, I nodded. "I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ash. So tell me, are you going to assist me on the mission? If so, there is no need."

The older Tenno scoffed and began his way toward me, his lumbering footsteps echoing around the empty room as he pulled out a weapon I have never before seen; a different kind of bow. I pulled out my melee, finding more comfort with a blade; rather than a gun. I followed after his long strides, trying to match his pace but failing.

I froze at the doorway as Ash wandered in. I blinked as a sudden gush of memories flooded my mind. At least, I think they were. I don't know if they were even mine.

There were two Tenno, wearing Warframes I did not know, the room was too dark. I feel like I'm following them, the way my view is. Whoever I am seeing this from was hiding behind a Grineer cargo block tucked into a corner. So my vision is limited. I hear something. Talking? This is not English. Although… Wait, Orokin..? I haven't heard this since.. All I can see is them walking through a door. Together.

They filed into a room filled to the brim with Lancers and Butchers. Even some Seekers as they began their murdering spree. In just seconds, the gross metal floor was bathed in Grineer blood. Any regular human would get sick, but for her, nothing. Her cold heart beat normally as the dead bodies crumpled and vanished. The one good thing about using their special weapons, was they did not have to clean up after themselves. I do not think these are mine.

"Loki?"

I felt something prod the back of my head, and I blinked again. I was brought back to the present, with Ash standing in front of me. He tilted his head, I couldn't tell his expression behind the motionless helmet. "Are you alright? You zoned out there, and you were talking to yourself."

"Oh, I am sorry.. I just had major Deja Vu. It scared me." I honestly answered. He didn't seemed interested too much as I told him about what I saw. When I finished, he sighed as he tapped his chin and began to speak. "Well, I have no way to know if those were yours or not, but my guess is that those two were in a clan before the Old War probably got them killed."

"The.. Old War..?"

"The Lotus hasn't told you about the war? It's apparently where we all lost our memories."

"Wait, there are more than you and I?" I was shocked by this, I had awoken from my cryopod months ago, and I had not run into anyone expect Ash. "Loki, do you know about Tenno clans?"

I quietly shook my head, rather confused by this. "No? I see. Well, there are indeed more than just you and I. There are hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of more Tenno roaming the galaxy. We are small in numbers, so we created clans. A band of different Tenno come together as friends, allies, brothers, family. We protect each other. I shall be honest, I like you. It's been years since I have stumbled across someone. I have a clan of others. I wish to bring you to our Dojo and discuss with the others about you. Would you be alright with this?"

I blinked under the Swindle Helmet I was wearing. Did he want me to join the clan? For the first time in months, I felt warmth spread inside my chest, and although I was afraid, I nodded quickly. "Yes! Ash, thank you!" He wheezed again. Perhaps I could grow used to this?

Ash brought me aboard his fancy ship. The yellow glow outshining the long, black stripes along the exterior of the ship. Now that I think about it, I just boarded onto the enemy ships before they took off on whatever planet I was on. Actually, where is here? "Mercury. This is Mercury, incase you were wondering." Was that a scoff I heard? I hope I didn't already upset my only companion..

When he led me in, a loud voice sounded from the ship and startled me. A talking ship? How strange, and the thing called itself Ordis. He spoke of rather odd things. Damaged parts, the Old War. Things I did not understand, and Ash told me to ignore. So I gladly did. He stood in front of the control console, a large display of holographic images of the different planets. This is all so new, I have never seen anything like this.

He showed me how to use the navigation system, though he did not explain why. Along the edge of the holos, just before the Void, he showed me something on the map. It was barely noticeable, but there. The outline of a floating ship. The Dojo. He set the system to plot a course, and we were on our way. I was standing next to the large front window, pressing my right palm against the glass as I admired the way we passed the planets and the dying stars. And on occasion, we would pass a Grineer or even a Corpus ship. Ash mentioned that their scanners could not sense us, which made me sigh in relief.

I did not know we could take off our Warframes, until Ash came behind me without his on. He called my name, and I turned around. This was not Ash, it was the being who wore Ash. Feeling like he was exposing himself, I turned around, feeling my face grow warm underneath the mask. "Please put Ash back on." I requested, finding it odd to stare at the being behind me. I had caught of glimpse of his full body suit, and a visor covering the entirety of his face.

He looked so... human and vulnerable without his Warframe on. I did not even see the faint pulse of a blue shield I am so used to seeing. "I cannot, Loki. Ordis is currently cleaning Ash in the room below. Would you like him to clean yours?" I glanced down at my suit, just now noticing all the small and large dents, scratches, stains, and even discolorations. Feeling guilty on the shape Loki was in, I reluctantly allowed Ash to lead me downstairs, and showed me how to take him off.

It seems I have the same outfit as Ash just underneath as well. It felt odd. I felt naked, shorter and smaller than normal. I could tell the other Tenno was amused by the way I dealt with my shock. I was having a rather hard time staying down on the ground without Loki on to help me balance and to listen to the gravity. Without him, I was a useless girl; unable to stay still. Grunting as my head smacked into the ceiling, Ash effortlessly walked over to me and reached up to yank on my arm. At first, I pulled away. Afraid what he might do. But, he would have none of that. He grabbed me yet again and pulled me down, weaving his fingers with mine to keep me lowered.

None of this felt right, if felt all so wrong. But I said nothing as I realised the ship had stopped moving. And peering out the front window, I found we had settled on a platform. He dragged me forward, ignoring my protests about wanting to put Loki on. The moment my feet left the ramp leading outside, the said ramp quickly closed, and the ship took off swiftly. I felt my heart sink. My Loki.. What was I to do without Loki?

A cough there, a chuckle here. Sudden noises caused me to cringe and take a step to hide behind Ash. Grineer? Corpus? I'm doomed! I cannot survive without my frame! I did not even have any of my weapons. How could I have been so stupid? I yelled inside my head at the Lotus. I know she is in there, I can feel her. Though she chose to remain silent.

Then silence. Ash still had his hand to mine, so he pulled me around and firmly gripped my shoulders, his chest pressed against my back as a few other Tenno stood before me. I felt my body tense as I tried to slink away, but Ash would not let me. Growling under my breath, I stood rigid as one of the others moved forward. They all dressed like Ash and I, and I was beginning to question if everyone woke up wearing this. See, I was different. I had awoken with Loki already on, so I had never taken my Warframe off before.

At least there was gravity control out here, I did not need to cling to Ash like I had to do before. I shrugged him off as the one who moved, practically floated to us. If I could, I would hide behind Ash again. The thing was so tall I had to tilt my head back so I could quietly glare at him through my visor.

His rough voice matched his rugged appearance. "Ash, who is this? You know we cannot-." He paused as he tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something inside his helmet. Did everyone else have the Lotus inside their heads too?

'Of course. You are not the only Tenno around these parts of space, Loki.'

I did not bother to conceal my scoff, catching the attention of someone standing behind this giant one. This one was smaller than all the rest, and he seemed more calm as he silently moved around the giant and led me away as the others had already forgotten about me. Including Ash..

"I am Oberon, what are you called?" His voice sounded so soothing, it seemed to heal my spirits as I gladly answered. "I am Loki. It is so nice to meet you, Oberon." Out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to straighten up, as if proud as he led me through an open frame into the Dojo. A door, I'd guess. I did not try to speak, the inside was breathtaking. The black, slick walls seemed to glow along the pulsating white stripes. There were staircases spiraling up and away from my vision, and a few large trees grew from certain areas on this floor. There was a bell on the far end, and on either side, were two small fountains. Everything was stunning. There were small what I assumed were, energy balls, floating around the room. One kept spinning around one tree trunk as another chased after it.

"My goodness.." I whispered, looking over at the other Tenno. He chuckled, and seemed very amused. "This is.. Gosh, I cannot even speak.." He laughed aloud and moved forward, carefully dragging me along as I stared in awe. "Have you never been in a Dojo, Loki?" I shook my head, "I have been alone for quite a few ages.." I frowned at myself, not even sure how long I HAD been alone.

"Don't fret, you can be with us now." Oberon said, sweeping his left arm around and behind, turning me to greet the Tenno I had seen just moments before. Ash had stayed behind, his head slightly lower as the much taller one led, a few others trailing behind him. His figure seemed tense as he neared us, and I felt the urge to cower under his covered gaze.

"Nekros, is this not great? Another Ten-"

"She cannot stay."

Silence, something was wrong. I longed for the cold touch of Loki as this Nekros grew even closer. I took a few steps back, bumping into Oberon.

"Then I will leave."

Nekros shook his head as he tried to near again, but I kept a safe distance by moving further into the Dojo. "No. I am sorry, we will have to get rid of you."

No. No, I refuse to accept this. I NEED to leave. I glanced back at Ash, who seemed guilty as his ship finally returned. This was my chance. I am faster than them.. I just need to pass this scary one, and the others. I do not think Ash will hurt me. Nor Oberon. "I'm sorry." I breathed as I turned around swiftly and reached for Oberon's right arm. Gripping said arm with both my hands, I dragged his body around and threw him straight into Nekros, forcing him to fall back and ram into the others.

I took a surge of energy and pushed forward, catching Ash off guard as I headbutted his stomach, flinging him onto his back. Using his body as a start, I jumped off of the fallen Ash and sped into the ship, ignoring the shouts and insults from the others.

"Operato- Wait. Loki, what are you doing?"

Ignore him. Get the doors closed to give you time to get into your suit. "Close the door, Ordis. And get me my Warframe."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Close the doors now, Ordis!"

Silence. Followed by the hiss of the doors sealing shut. The lower door opened and I spotted my Warframe. "Thank you, Ordis. Truly. Will you help me put him back on?"

He answered by quickly fitting Loki back onto me. Relief flowed through me as I wiggled my fingers, feeling the cold metal all around me as my HUD finally reappeared. In the top left corner, sat my shield and health numbers. But that's not important.

Lower, Ordis had appeared. I noted the cracks in him as he spoke. "I have done as you have requested. May I offer any further assistance ?" He calmly asked, even though him and I were both aware of the banging on the bay door. "Please do. Find my weapons. And in the meantime, refill my energy. It seems to have been drained since I've been gone." The Cephalon seemed distressed as I noticed this, and he momentarily spazzed. "I see. I AM SORRY SHE MADE ME-. I will tend to that." I had no time to question him as the noises grew louder. "Loki, there is another unused ship hidden deep in the Dojo. Shall I send the coordinates to your Warframe?" I nodded as my weapons appeared in a white flash at my feet, and I reached down to grab them. Among the Paris and Orthos Prime, lay a dazzling Atomos. "Ordis, this is not mine." I warned. I did not want to get him in trouble any further.

He vanished for a moment, before coming back. "Loki," He began in a panic. "Ash is overriding my systems and is coming close to opening the doors. I have filled your energy. Get your weapons and on my mark, cast Invisibility." I grabbed my weapons, including the new one and crouched, preparing to cast my favorite ability.

Before anything else happened, I spoke to this ship one last time. "Juno. That is my Tenno name. Thank you for listening and helping me, it is an honour to think of you as a friend." His voice cracked when he spoke. "Thank you.. Now, get out there and -CUT DOWN THE- and make the Lotus proud."

Silence.

The noises stopped.

"Juno, mark!" I jumped into the air and spun around, waving my right hand and landing silently as everything around me gained a yellow tint and a ripple effect. I was invisible now. Three others rushed onto the ship as I jumped back up and gripped the ceiling, gracefully swinging over their heads and landing outside the ship. A green mark appeared on my HUD, leading into the Dojo. Quickly, I followed it. I knew everyone else had vanished from my site, but it does not mean they were not near. Bursting in speed, I moved swiftly. Stopping every twenty odd seconds to recast my power. In a matter of minutes, I found the room Ordis was talking about. Scanning from just along the doorway, I made sure no one else was inside. As the door slid closed, I used a blade from my melee and destroyed the control panel, making outside entry impossible.

I set to work on activating the Cephalon.

I caught a glimpse of the exterior color, sort of a forest green, lined with purple matte. After glancing around, I found a white panel, and I had a strong urge to touch it. Brushing the tips of my fingers along it. I stumbled backwards as the ship hummed to life, it caught me completely off guard and my heart skipped a painful beat.

A recognizable voice echoed throughout the room, catching my full attention. "Hello, I am Eota Cephalon. I- Operator, is that you?" A dim green being popped up onto the right side of the HUD, it looked similar to Ordis. But smaller, and had more cracks. It sounded slightly childish. "Operator! You've saved me yet again, how did yo-." He was interrupted as the lights inside the room dimmed, and flickered before going out with a pop; the sounds of small things exploding. We both went silent, his figure floated around the HUD of my helmet.

Automatically, a bright light switched on from the inside of my helmet, and I glanced around. "Eota? Open your doors please." I whispered, he complied and the doors hissed open. Just as something slammed into the door I had sealed shut, I bolted into the ship, yelling at the Cephalon to close them back up. I suppose in a panic, Eota flew up and burst through the metal ceiling above us. Easily tearing through it and into the space outside the Dojo.

I turned to the system, setting a course to Gaia, Earth. I don't know why I did. I just felt like it was the easiest and the safest place to hide. Well, for the time being. Until we found someone to take us in. The ship zoomed away as I wearily took Loki off, letting his energy fill up as I sat with my back pressed against one of the windows, yet again watching the planets and dying stars fly by. "Juno," Eota caught my attention, it made me curious.

"Are you enjoying the view?" I patted the floor as I tilted my head. "Indeed I am, Eota. I am hoping you are too." Eota's figure floated around my HUD for a moment before he just.. Left. It was a while before he came back, and the door leading into the lower floor opened up. "Juno, there is something I must show you." I effortlessly stood up, and strode downwards, stopping as something rose from the ground up on my left side.

"Eota? Do you wish to explain this?"

He didn't answer, and his silence forced me to lean over and pick up one of the many glowing sheets, and I groaned as I noticed it was written in Orokin. "I do not understand."

"Read. It."

Sigh. Huff. "I shall then. Outloud?"

Silence.

"I assume, yes."

"Year.. This dates back to centuries ago. Eota and I have finally escaped, although he has suffered too much damage. I've left his compartment with Darvo. The backstabber will probably sell it. Maybe even get it fixed. But only I can wake up Eota. It's been months without a word from Lotus. It's pointless, just floating around. She sent me cryopod to sleep in, but I will feel lost without Eota. I do not wish to sleep. I wish for this to be over. I have been seeing more and more Grineer ships.. This bright light hurts my eyes. I suppose I should sleep now, maybe mother can hide us in the Void again. Although, he might find us once more. I shall sleep now, it is nearly time."

I should not be reading this. I dropped it, and the piece moved back down.

I slithered quietly back to the console, kneeling in front of it as I just stared out. What did this mean? I had so many questions, and Lotus did nothing to quench the fire burning within me.

"Eota. How do you know me?" I asked the ship directly, hoping for an answer. I got none, he ignored me.

"Juno, we are arriving. Shall I begin my descent?" Accepting that he probably didn't know either, I slipped Loki back on as Eota looked for a place to sit down. Scanning for anything that was alive.

Nothing.

At least, close by.

How long has it been? Apparently I'm very difficult to track down, it's been many moons since I fled from the one place I was supposed to be safe in. I still don't understand, why wouldn't they let me stay? Did I do something wrong? Did I SAY something wrong?

Oh well, I'll never know.

I've ripped through all the Grineer storage units, I've leeched them of their resources and have no need to stay on this section of the planet anymore. Perhaps it's time to move on?

I've found something called a 'Kubrow' egg. It seems Eota hates it. I'll find a way to hatch it, having another companion would be nice.

I was starting to grow ill of this no contact. I wanted to have the comfort of other Tenno. Maybe I should find Vor? I know he's somewhere here on Earth. Maybe I could find someone else who was tracking down the boss that reigned over this once magnificent planet. Yeah, I think we could manage this.

But before we could do anything else though, I had to check something out. I had noticed that everytime I left the confines of Eota, I would find Grineer roaming around closer to where we were hiding. The day prior to our leave, I just happened to peer outside the glass of the ship.

Nothing. There was nothing as far as the eye could see; and that was pretty far out. I told Eota to lock the door behind me while I went out to investigate. I hadn't gotten too far, a decent few miles when suddenly Eota appeared on my screen. I froze as he merely let out a deafening high pitched scream.

I turned to go back, but stopped in my tracks. There, with so many rows in front of me, stood Heavy Gunners. I was not prepared to notice that they were facing away from me. How did they get there so fast? I did not even hear anything. These questions I could ask later, I needed cover. A giant rock sat snug against a dirt wall on my left, so I dove for it. As soon as I made it there, I heard someone shift, some curses about us Tenno.

I kneeled along the rock and exhaled, having seemingly held my breath. I had to think, I needed to think up a plan to get back to Eota. If I remember correctly, he always panics and I need to calm him down. And right now, I was starting to panic. I couldn't think, and my mind was going blank.

It was then something odd had happened. Someone contacted me. someone I have not seen in ages.

It was Ordis, shouting gleefully in my ears, "Juno! It's you!" A familiar blue dot appeared on my HUD, and I turned around to Ash standing tall with his metal arms crossed. He wheezed, "It seems we found you just in time. Care for some help?"

I wanted to say no, I wanted to warn him to stay away from Eota and I. But I just couldn't. I could only nod in pure awe.

He sighed and unfolded his arms, his right hand moving up to point at something near the Grineer. What was that? Was that a..-? "A Kubrow den. These nasty creatures will attack whatever threatens them. Use Paris and bury a arrow in the den, would you?" I did as told, I felt like I was dreaming as I slipped an arrow from my back and pulled it back with the string of the bow. When I knew I had enough power to send it whizzing through the den, I let go. The arrow did just that, it tore through the den and a stream of Kubrows filed out and attacked the Heavy Gunners with no second thought.

While the chaos unfolded, we dashed past the enemies. One of them tripped and bumped into me, forcing me to stop as my head smashed against theirs. I straightened up as I noticed they brought up their gun and pointed it right at my head. I was still dazed so I couldn't do much. Just mentally prepare myself to be attacked. But it didn't happen, the Heavy Gunner froze and slumped to their knees. Of course, Ash was right behind them.

We kept moving forward, rapidly leaving behind the sounds of a wild fight. We arrived at my hiding spot within moments. Eota was still quiet, until I approached him and lightly touched the ship. He answered with another terrifying scream. It was worse than the last and made my throat tighten painfully around my breath. "E-Eota," I choked out. "It's me, Eota, it's Juno. What's the matter? Are you okay, did someone hurt you when I was gone?" He didn't reply, I couldn't see his figure on my HUD. Ash then came up from behind me and put his palms on my shoulders, gently tugging me backwards. "Ordis will tend to him, but I need to ask you to come into my ship. Not yours. As we can see.. It's not exactly stable at the moment." I wanted to deny this, but I knew I'd have to do this; for Eota's sake.

"Wait a moment. Your ship? Why? Are we going somewhere?" I quickly asked, prying myself from his cold metal fingers and turned so I could fully face him. He cocked his head to the side, as if the reason was obvious. "To go home, to the Dojo."

I hissed and jumped back, accidentally running into the still ship and smacking my head again. I crouched down and clutched my throbbing body part.

He made a choking sound and shook his head, extending his right hand out to me as he spoke, "Did I not mention that Nekros no longer resides with us? He left, with most of the Tenno. Oberon stayed back with me and a few others you have yet to meet. He kept saying how he wanted to bring you back, and it sounds like to me that he really likes you." He stopped, and for a moment I smiled a little bit at the thought as he continued speaking, "He's actually here, back on my ship. Now, stop bonking your head and get up. We are finally bringing you home."

It took a few seconds to let this sink in fully, and I carefully accepted his hand. I turned and glanced at my own ship, sighing as my face grew wet for the first time in hundreds of years. It felt weird, this was new to me. What were these called again? Tears of joy?

"Eota, my dear Eota.. we are at last on our way home."


End file.
